


Horizonte

by fennishjournal (Shimi)



Category: Tatort
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode Tag, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimi/pseuds/fennishjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franz erweitert seinen (und Ivos) Horizont</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizonte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamelientee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/gifts).



„Herr Leitmayr, Herr Batic, es war mir eine Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zu arbeiten.“

 

Panini schüttelte den beiden Kommissaren die Hand und kletterte dann hinein in das Schlafabteil des Zuges, der ihn nach Verona bringen würde. Franz und Ivo reichten ihm eilig seine Koffer hinterher und dann klappten auch schon die Türen zu und der Zug fuhr immer schneller werdend aus dem Bahnhof.

 

Die beiden blickten ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, bis Franz seinen Mantel mit einem Schauder fester um sich zog und irgendwas von Scheißkälte und Italien murmelte, und dass Romeo und Julia ganz sicher nie so gefroren hätten.

  
  


Dabei drehte er sich zu Ivo um und sah, dass der mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war und ihn überhaupt nicht gehört hatte. Stattdessen blickte er gedankenverloren dem Zug hinterher, dessen Rücklichter man im Dunkel und Schneetreiben gerade noch so ausmachen konnte, und sah unheimlich müde und ein wenig alt aus.

  
  


Verdammt. Das letzte Mal, dass Ivo so ausgeschaut hatte, war das der Auftakt für nachhaltig bescheidene zwei Monate gewesen. Sie hatten damals Ivos Cousine Branka und ihren Mann festnehmen müssen und Ivo war monatelang zwischen unglücklicher Einsilbigkeit und unvermittelten Wutausbrüchen hin und her geschwankt.

  
  


Franz hatte sein Freund damals sehr leid getan, aber jedes Mal, wenn er versucht hatte mit Ivo über die Sache zu reden, hatte der abgeblockt oder ihn in irgendeinen belanglosen Disput verstrickt. Es hatte wahrscheinlich nicht gerade geholfen, dass sie sich bei den Ermittlungen im Vorfeld der ganzen Sache damals ziemlich zerstritten hatten. Zwar war Streiten für sie sowas wie der Normalzustand, aber damals war es ungewöhnlich heftig gewesen und hatte zu Ivos ohnehin recht ausgeprägter Verschlossenheit beigetragen. Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis er zum ersten Mal wieder gelacht hatte, damals.

  
  


Und nun hatte er wieder diesen verkrampften Ausdruck im Gesicht.

  
  


Allerdings war Franz entschlossen, die Sache diesmal besser zu handhaben, deshalb klopfte er Ivo einmal kräftig auf die Schulter, so dass der unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorne tat, und sagte: „Komm, mir ist arschkalt, lass uns zu mir fahren und das hier mal testen.“ Dabei wedelte er mit der Flasche Grappa durch die Gegend, die Panini ihnen zum Schluss noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

  
  


Ivo sah ihn einen Augenblick lang überrascht an – der war mit den Gedanken wirklich weit weg gewesen –, meinte dann aber nur: „Na gut, warum nicht.“ Und dann folgte er Franz zum Wagen, der auf dem Parkplatz des Bahnhofs stand.

 

 

***************************************************************************

 

Es war mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht, sie waren beide bei ihrem dritten Glas Grappa angekommen und Franz hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, dass der Alkohol allein reichen würde, um Ivo zum Reden zu bringen. Doch dann tat dieser neben ihm einen tiefen Seufzer und sagte: „Leo Greedinger. So eine Scheiße.“

 

Franz sagte nichts, sondern rückte einfach ein bisschen näher an Ivo heran und presste seine Schulter gegen die seines Freundes. Der ließ den Kopf gegen die Sofalehne zurückfallen und starrte die Decke an.

 

„Ich hab den gekannt seit ich neun war, Franz. Ihn und seine Schwester, die ganze Familie.“

 

Franz nickte.

 

„Alles anständige Leut', weißt', ehrlich. Freundlich. Haben mich behandelt wie ihren eigenen Sohn, als ich zuerst hier nach München gekommen bin. Nur gut, dass die Marianne das nicht mehr miterleben muss.“

 

Ivo schluckte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

 

„Ich hab gedacht, dass ich ihn kenne, Franz. Ich hab gedacht, den Leo, den kenn ich wie meinen eigenen Bruder. Nie im Leben hätt' ich gedacht, dass der zu so was fähig ist!“

 

Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und hieb kräftig auf das Kissen neben sich.

 

„Ich hätte mich mehr kümmern müssen. Wir haben uns völlig aus den Augen verloren gehabt und du weißt ja, wie das bei uns ist, Zeit für ein ordentliches Privatleben bleibt da nicht. Und der Leo war sowieso immer beschäftigt.“

 

Ivo machte eine ausladende Handbewegung und hätte Franz beinahe aus Versehen eine geknallt, wäre der nicht im letzten Moment ausgewichen. So kam Ivos linke Hand auf Franz’ Schulter zu liegen, wo sie merkwürdigerweise blieb, während er mit der rechten weiter in der Luft herumfuchtelte.

 

„Weißt', der Leo, der war immer so ein Weltverbesserer. Der wollte schon als Schülersprecher die Welt retten. Und er hat immer selber dran geglaubt, dass er das auch kann. Nie hätt' ich gedacht, dass der sich mal in so eine Korruptionsscheiße verstricken lässt. Nicht der Leo.“

 

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann sagte Ivo leise.

 

„Der muss sich in den letzten Jahren total verändert haben und ich hatt' keine Ahnung.“

 

Er schüttelte müde den Kopf.

 

„Der hat sich nur noch mit diesen Bonzen abgegeben und hat total die Bodenhaftung verloren. Mensch.“

 

„Ivo, das ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Alte Freunde verlieren sich nun mal aus den Augen, das ist doch ganz normal.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, Franz. Ich hatte noch nicht mal 'ne Ahnung, dass der schwul war. Kannst dir das vorstellen? Wir haben uns jahrelang gekannt und ich hab das nicht mal gewusst.“

 

„Vielleicht war er das gar nicht. Vielleicht ist da wirklich nix gelaufen.“

 

Ivo sah ihn zweifelnd an.

 

„Naja, oder vielleicht war es 'ne Midlife-Crisis. Vielleicht wollt' er was ausprobieren.“

 

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, Franz. Keiner fängt aus 'ner Midlife-Crisis heraus plötzlich an, mit anderen Männern zu schlafen. Entweder man mag's, oder man mag's net.“

 

Franz war nicht überzeugt. „Aber was, wenn du auf ein Mal das Gefühl hättest, was verpasst zu haben? Vielleicht magst du es ja und weißt es nur nicht.“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, Franz, meinst nicht, dass man sowas in unserm Alter langsam klar hat?“

 

Franz zuckte nur die Schultern. Gut, es war vergleichsweise unwahrscheinlich, dass man in ihrem Alter plötzlich die sexuelle Orientierung wechselte. Aber andererseits, was wenn es weniger ein Wechsel als eine Horizonterweiterung war?

 

Er schaute zu Ivo hinüber, der ihn zweifelnd ansah, den Kopf immer noch auf der Sofalehne liegend. Vorhin, am Bahnhof, da hatte er noch gedacht, dass Ivo müde aussah, sogar alt. Jetzt, im Halbdunkeln der Schreibtischlampe, sah er eher traurig aus. Und doch – schön, irgendwie. Und unheimlich vertraut.

 

Fast wie von allein hob sich seine rechte Hand und berührte zuerst Ivos Wange, fuhr dann der Kontur seines Kiefers nach. Berührte die Nasenspitze und streichelte den Nasenrücken. Ivo sah ihn erst überrascht an und dann schloss er die Augen, als könne er es nicht ertragen, Franz in die Augen zu schauen, während der sein Gesicht erforschte. Doch er hielt vollkommen still und wich Franz Berührungen nicht aus.

 

Franz selber hielt den Atem an, unsicher, was er hier eigentlich tat, aber von einer tiefen Zärtlichkeit für diesen Menschen erfüllt, der da neben ihm saß und ihm gerade sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Es gab nicht viele Menschen in seinem Leben, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, aber Ivo, sein Freund, sein Kollege seit fast zwanzig Jahren….was sie hatten war etwas ganz Besonderes.

 

Und nun fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, ob es vielleicht ein Fehler war, dass sie sich so von irgendwelchen blöden Vorurteilen und Erwartungen hatten einschränken lassen. Wäre einer von ihnen eine Frau gewesen, sie hätten längst mal was versucht. Warum sollte das so anders sein?

 

Mit diesem Gedanken beugte er sich vor und drückte Ivo einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Nur kurz und ganz zart, aber doch unmissverständlich mehr als eine freundschaftliche Geste.

 

„Franz?“

 

Ivos Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten: Definitiv überrascht aber auch irgendwie…seine Augen jedenfalls wirkten größer und dunkler als zuvor.

 

Franz leckte sich nervös die Lippen, wich aber Ivos Blick nicht aus. Der schaute ihn noch einen Augenblick einfach an - Franz befürchtete schon, er würde eine Erklärung verlangen, die er ihm definitiv nicht würde geben können, er hatte schließlich keine Ahnung, was er hier tat - dann setzte er sich mit einem Mal auf, nahm Franz’ Gesicht in beide Hände und begann ihn auf eine Art zu küssen, die alles andere als zurückhaltend war. Franz hielt im ersten Moment überrascht still, aber dann öffnete er seinen Mund und erwiderte den Kuss.

 

Während Franz noch versuchte, sich von dem überraschenden Gefühl zu erholen, Ivos Zunge in seinem Mund zu haben, wanderten seine Hände Ivos Arme hinauf zu seinen Schultern begannen, diese zu massieren. Ivo seinerseits hatte seine Hände unter Franz’ Pullover geschoben, wo sie seinen Rücken auf und ab streichelten.

 

Beide atmeten sie mittlerweile schwer und Franz kannte nur noch einen Gedanken, nämlich wie unendlich gut es tat, so berührt zu werden. Es war viel zu lange her, seit er das letzte Mal jemandem so nahe gewesen war, und noch viel länger war es her, dass es jemand gewesen war, mit dem ihn mehr verband als eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft.

 

Er zog etwas ungeschickt an Ivos Pullover, in dem Versuch, die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Der musste einen ähnlichen Gedanken gehabt haben und so fand Franz sich kurze Zeit später auf seinem Rücken auf der Couch wieder, Ivos warmer, schwerer Körper über ihm.

 

Als harmlose Knutscherei konnte man das beim besten Willen nicht mehr bezeichnen, was hier passierte und als er spürte, wie Ivo seine Erektion gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte, stöhnte er überrascht auf. Franz hatte sich nicht sonderlich viele Gedanken über den weiteren Verlauf gemacht, als er Ivo aus einem Impuls heraus geküsst hatte, aber mit der momentanen Entwicklung konnte er durchaus zufrieden sein.

 

Er stöhnte erneut auf, denn Ivo hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass sie genau richtig auf einander lagen und das…war fast zu gut. Schnell fanden sie einen Rhythmus der irgendwo zwischen viel zu schnell und quälend langsam war und doch irgendwie genau richtig.

 

Franz dachte kurz an das Ausziehen von Kleidern und Verlagern der ganzen Sache aufs Bett, aber da begann Ivo, an seinem Hals zu lecken und zu beißen und ihm wurde schnell klar, dass keiner von ihnen dazu noch die Selbstbeherrschung hatte. Von der nötigen Koordinationsfähigkeit mal ganz zu schweigen.

 

Und so schlang er stattdessen beide Arme fest um seinen Freund, der mittlerweile Laute von sich gab, die halb verzweifelt und halb ungeduldig klangen, und leckte ein, zwei Mal über den Fingerbreit nackter verschwitzter Haut an Ivos Nacken, den er erreichen konnte.

 

Das war offenbar das letzte bisschen Unterstützung, die Ivo noch gebraucht hatte, denn mit einem heiseren Aufschrei erstarrte er einen kurzen Moment lang über ihm und sackte dann auf Franz' Brust zusammen. Ivo ließ seinen Kopf auf Franz' Schulter fallen und der hob eine seiner Hände von Ivos Rücken und vergrub sie in den silber-blonden Locken.

 

Einen kurzen Moment verharrten sie so, dann konnte Franz nicht mehr an sich halten und begann sich erneut zu bewegen. Er stöhnte erleichtert auf, als Ivo zwischen sie langte und eine große, warme Hand auf seinen Schritt legte. Es reichte vollkommen, dass er seine Hand dort einen Moment liegen ließ und sie dann zu Franz’ Reißverschluss bewegte, wo er sich zu schaffen machte. Allein die Vorstellung, wie es wohl wäre, diese Hand auf seiner nackten Haut zu spüren, ließ Franz erschauern und mit einem unwillkürlichen Aufbäumen kam auch er.

 

Schwer atmend lagen sie eine Weile einfach so da und hielten einander in den Armen, aber schnell wurde ihnen in ihren verschwitzten, feuchten Kleidern ungemütlich kühl.

 

Franz ergriff schließlich die Initiative und begann sich unter Ivo herauszuwinden.

 

„Komm, wir können beide 'ne Dusche vertragen, glaub ich.“

 

Ivo gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und kämpfte sich ebenfalls in eine aufrechte Position.

 

Franz gestikulierte Richtung Bad.

 

„Willst du zuerst?“

 

„Klar.“

 

Und damit war Ivo im Bad verschwunden.

 

Franz ließ sich gegen die Couch zurückfallen. Ihm war ein bisschen mulmig zumute, wie er da so allein und in ungemütlich feuchten Jeans in seinem Wohnzimmer saß. Das war keine sonderliche überlegte Aktion gewesen und er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, wie Ivo reagieren würde. Aber irgendwie war er zu müde und entspannt um sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Und über allem schwebte das sichere Gefühl, dass es wichtig und richtig gewesen war, seinem Freund so deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht alleine war.

 

Kurze Zeit später kam Ivo mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus dem Bad und Franz kämpfte sich mühsam von der Couch hoch, auf der er fast eingeschlafen war. Er kramt ein paar frische Klamotten für Ivo hervor und begab sich dann selber für eine kurze Dusche ins Bad.

 

Als er wieder hinaus kam, saß Ivo auf der Bettkante und sah irgendwie zweifelnd und nervös aus.

 

„Franz…“

 

„Komm, Ivo, lass es. Wenn du unbedingt willst, können wir das hier morgen in aller Ruhe auseinandernehmen und zu Tode quatschen, aber jetzt will ich einfach nur schlafen.“

 

Er trat näher an Ivo heran und drehte dessen Gesicht vorsichtig zu sich hin.

 

„Dir fallen doch auch schon die Augen zu.“

 

Ivo blickte ihn einen Moment lang mit einem schwer deutbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht an, dann schloss er die Augen und nickte.

 

„Hast ja recht.“

 

Schweigend krabbelten sie beide ins Bett und Franz lag eine Weile da und blickte auf Ivos Rücken, den dieser ihm zu gedreht hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Rücken unsicher und einsam aussehen konnte?

Aber es ging.

 

Franz seufzte auf.

 

„Ivo, sei kein Depp, komm her.“

 

„Was?“

 

„Na, hast plötzlich 'ne Kontaktallergie entwickelt, oder was?“

 

Ivo drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn entgeistert hat.

 

„Oh, Herrgott nochmal!“

 

Damit langte Franz hinüber und zog und zerrte so lange an Ivo herum, bis der schließlich neben ihm lag und Franz beide Arme um ihn legen und sich eng an seinen Rücken schmiegen konnte. Ivo protestierte zwar ein wenig, aber Franz schüttelte ihn einmal kurz und sagte: „Schluss jetzt, Ivo, jetzt wird geschlafen.“ Da gab er endlich Ruhe und entspannte sich.

 

Wenige Minuten später waren sie beide in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Franz von dem Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees auf. Hmm, das roch gut. Er selber machte sich meist nur dieses Instantzeug.

 

Dann gab ein lautes Scheppern aus der Küche und jemand fluchte laut und vehement.

 

Mit einem Mal war Franz hellwach. Das war Ivo, der da in seiner Küche Frühstück machte! Oder vielleicht demolierte er auch die Wohnung, das war schwer auszumachen. Aber in jedem Fall war er hier, weil…

 

Und damit fielen ihm die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wieder ein. Franz spürte, wie er rot wurde. Das war nicht wirklich eine seiner durchdachteren Handlungen gewesen. Schlimmer, es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass das ganze ihre Beziehung nachhaltig verkomplizieren könnte.

 

Verdammt. Naja, immerhin war Ivo noch hier.

 

Er stand auf und tapste verschlafen in seine kleine Küche. Am besten so tun, als sei nix gewesen.

 

„Na, hast die Kaffeemaschine kaputt gekriegt?“

 

Ivo drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Nee, ich hab nur deine Topf-Skulptur zerstört. Wäschst du eigentlich nie ab?“ [:)]

 

Damit deutete Ivo auf den Berg schmutziger Töpfe, Pfannen und Geschirr, den Franz neben seiner Spüle angehäuft hatte. Der kunstvoll gestapelte Turm war in sich zusammengesackt und eine Reihe von Tellern und ein Kochtopf lagen nun im Spülbecken.

 

Franz zuckte nur die Schultern und griff dann nach einer der Tassen, die Ivo in den Händen hielt. Sie ließen sich am Küchentisch nieder und schlürften den Kaffee in sich hinein, beide vor sich hin starrend.

 

Franz hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Der übliche Smalltalk am Morgen danach war keine Option und Ivo schien auch nicht gerade in gesprächiger Laune. Franz blickte ein paar Mal zu ihm hinüber und er hatte den Verdacht, dass Ivo dasselbe tat, aber ihre Augen begegneten sich nicht.

 

Verdammt, würde das jetzt immer so sein? Er hatte nicht wirklich vorgehabt, ihre Freundschaft kaputtzumachen, indem er Ivo küsste.

 

Bei dem Gedanken zog sich sein Magen krampfhaft zusammen. Mensch, das war eine Schnapsidee gewesen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er bedachte die Grappaflasche auf dem Küchentisch mit einem finsteren Blick.

 

Ivo trank den letzten Rest Kaffee aus, knallte die Tasse auf den Tisch und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Nach einer Minute gab sich Franz einen Ruck und folgte ihm, entschlossen, die Sache zur Sprache zu bringen und sich allen eventuellen Schwierigkeiten sofort zu stellen.

 

„Ivo…“

 

Aber weiter kam er nicht, denn als er sein Schlafzimmer betrat, stand da Ivo, mit seiner Hose von gestern in der Hand, die – nun ja, zum Dienst anziehen konnte er die heute mit Sicherheit nicht mehr.

 

Ivo blickte auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck war eine so komische Mischung von Ratlosigkeit, Verärgerung und Peinlichkeit, das Franz sich nicht helfen konnte und unwillkürlich auflachte.

 

Ivos Brauen zogen sich zusammen und einen kurzen Moment sah es aus, als würde er wütend werden, aber dann breitete sich offenbar entgegen seinem Willen ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und im nächsten Moment lachten sie beide schallend. So schallend sogar, dass sich die alte Frau Eisner von nebenan erstaunt fragte, was der Herr Leitmayr um diese Uhrzeit denn nur so komisch finden konnte.

 

Nach einer Weile lehnte sich Franz japsend gegen die Wand und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

 

Der gemeinsame Lachanfall hatte zwar nichts geklärt, aber trotzdem hatte er das unbestimmte, enorm erleichternde Gefühl, dass zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung sein würde.

 

Er grinste Ivo an, der mittlerweile auf der Bettkante saß und meinte: „Kannst eine von meinen Hosen haben. Der Carlo ist ja nicht mehr da, dem würd' das mit Sicherheit sofort auffallen…“

 

Sie blickten sich einen Moment lang an und versuchten, sich Carlos Gesichtsausdruck in dieser Situation vorzustellen, dann begann es um Ivos Mundwinkel erneut zu zucken und auch Franz konnte sich eines erneuten Lachanfalls nicht erwehren.

 

Frau Eisner nebenan schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Jugend von heute! Aber der Herr Leitmayr war ein hart arbeitender Polizist, der durfte wohl auch mal ein bisschen seinen Spaß haben. Wenn es auch erst sechs in der Frühe war.

 


End file.
